Stay
by wickedly-pure
Summary: She lay next to him, their naked bodies touching. She hated that it had to be like this, hated that she would have to get up and leave the safety of his arms. Hated that no one knew the love that was there between them. But this is how it was, and for the fact that they both had someone waiting for them at home, this was how it had to stay.
1. Chapter 1

Thora Martin walked into her hotel room, and kicked her heels off. She lost almost 5 inches by doing so, and while her heels were very comfortable, after being on your feet for nearly 12 hours, anyone would be ready to kick their shoes off. She also shed her suit jacket, as she sat down in a chair that sat right inside the door of the room. She reached back and pulled a couple pins out of her long brunette hair, as she let it fall down her back, shaking it out. It had been a long and trying day, and all she wanted was to relax in a nice hot bath, then go to bed, and forget the night had ever happened. She started to unbutton her shirt, when her phone rang. By this time she was so annoyed with it all, she answered it without even looking at the screen to see who it was.  
"This is Thora." She said into the receiver.

"Hey there." The voice said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You sound very annoyed tonight." He commented.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Do you know where I am?" He asked.

"No, I don't, and I'm not really in the mood for games tonight." She said, standing up and looking through her peep-hole, while making sure the door was locked.

"Turn around." She turned around and dropped her phone.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" She asked, as she pressed her back against the door.

"You know you're happy to see me." He smirked evilly as he walked towards her, holding up a few small pieces of metal. She realized that he had picked the lock on the door that connected their rooms.

"What do you want?" She asked. "Its been a long day."

"You keep playing the victim." He snarled, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to him. "It turns me on. Almost as much as that little strip tease you were starting to do when I walked in here."

"Stop." She said, trying to push him away.

"Do you really want me too?" He asked, placing his hand behind her neck, pulling her lips to his. He moved to her neck. "Are you sure you want me to stop?" He asked, unbuttoning her shirt as his lips crept further down.

* * *

She lay next to him, their naked bodies touching. She hated that it had to be like this, hated that she would have to get up and leave the safety of his arms. Hated that no one knew the love that was there between them. Her fingers roamed up and down his muscular abs, as his fingers made invisible circles on her back. But this is how it was, and for the fact that they both had someone waiting for them at home, this was how it had to stay. She lay there letting her body and brain debate each other. Her brain yelled for her to go, while her body craved his touch. At least this hotel had connecting doors, and being in charge of booking, she got to have a say in who got what room. It always seemed random to everyone, no one was the wiser that he always ended up next to her.  
It's not like they had set out to do this. They were both friends with each other's opposite. Hell, he had even stuck his neck out on the line to get her the job she had. He had been there for her when she had no one else. They went from just putting up with each other, to being good friends.  
He felt her stirring.  
"No, it's not that time already." He complained.

"Yeah, Sweet, it is. I don't want to take the chance of someone knocking on my door, or yours. We both know how bad of a liar I am." She smiled, pulling his lips to hers.

"Tomorrow night?" He asked, as she was finding her clothes.

"I'll see you at the arena tomorrow." She said, tucking her dark brown hair behind her ear. She turned her head and smiled at him. His muscular arms encircled her waist, pulling her on top of him. Just then she heard someone knocking on her door.

She kissed him. "I have to go. Lock this behind me." She said, referring to the connecting door.

He jumped up and grabbed her. "Tomorrow?" He asked, his lips nibbling down her neck. "Say yes and I'll let you go. Tomorrow?"

"Yes. Tomorrow." She laughed, pulling away from him, tying her robe around her. "Lock it." She whispered, as she slowly walked out of his room. He pulled the door shut, then she heard his side close and the click of the lock. Again the knock sounded.  
"I'm coming!" She peeked out the peep-hole to see Ted DiBiase standing there, well, leaning against the wall. "What do you want Ted?" She huffed opening the door. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No. But guess what?" He asked, she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"You forgot what room you're in?" She asked. He smiled answering her question. "Let me ask you, how is it that you can never remember what room you're in, but you always know where I am?" She knew the answer to that. She was afraid that Ted had a crush on her. He always stared at her. Stared to the point of her being uncomfortable with being alone with him. "Wait right here. I'll go check." She made sure her door closed tight and walked over to her folder. She grabbed his extra key and led him down the hall to his room.

"You know, you can come in for a drink." He offered.

"No, I can't. I have a boyfriend." '_Two, to be exact.' _She thought. "Besides, I think you need to sleep it off." She shooed him in his room and pulled his door closed, listening for the click, and walked back to her room. She was headed to the shower when her phone chimed, letting her know she had a text.  
**_  
~You ok?  
~Yeah, dibiase forgot his room number, again.  
~I may have to have a talk with him.  
~And say what? Thats my secret girlfriend, leave her alone?  
~LOL. Night, Baby.  
~Night._**

* * *

The next morning she was up early, making sure that everyone made their check out times.  
"Hey Thora." She heard her name being called. She turned to see Ted coming down the hall.

"Hey Ted. Whats up?" She asked.

"I just wanted to say sorry for last night. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I know you have a boyfriend at home." He said, with a weak smile.

"It's ok." She said. "Is everyone out of your room?" He nodded.

"Well I gotta go catch up with Runnels. He's my ride." He said, handing her the room cards to his room.

"You don't have to hurry too fast, he hasn't come out of his room yet." Thora said. They walked to his door together. She raised her hand to knock, but the door opened before she could. "Oh, Cody, you scared me." She giggled.

"Hey, Thora. Sorry I'm running late." He said handing her his key card. "Ted."

"Ah, late night Cody." Ted joked, laughing until he figured out that no one else was laughing.

"Do you need any help? I feel bad, making you late." Cody said.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Life of a WWE booking agent. First up, last to leave." She joked.

"Ok, how was her joke funnier than mine?" Ted asked.

"Are you sure?" Cody asked, ignoring Ted.

"Yeah, I just have to grab my stuff, you were the last one out." She smiled.

"Alright, we'll see you in the next town then." He said.  
Thora collected all her things. She draped a huge bag over her shoulder, along with her computer bag, and drug her suitcase behind her. She stopped at the front desk on her way to her rental car, to check everyone out. She popped a piece of gum in her mouth as she walked out the door. She would have to of gotten the last parking spot in the entire lot. She lugged her bags around the corner just to run right into Cody Runnels.

"Oh, gosh. That's twice today." She said, resisting the urge to shove him. He laughed, and grabbed the huge bag off her shoulder. "Thanks. What's going on? I thought you guys would be gone by now?"

"Yeah, it seems the car won't start. Guess that's what I get for letting DiBiase drive!" He yelled.

"I swear, it wasn't my fault. All I did was put the key in." Ted complained.

"I hope you aren't coming to me for help." She said, putting her things in the trunk. "I have no idea about cars." She pulled her long, brunette hair back into a pony tail, and walked over to the car. "Try it." She said.  
There was nothing. "Are you sure it's all the way in park?" She asked, they both nodded. "Well, maybe the battery is dead, did you leave the lights on?"

"No, I swear I turned them off." Cody said.

"Well, you boys can ride with me." She offered. "We're going the same place."

"Shot gun." Runnels yelled, grabbing his bags from the trunk.

"I can't believe I have to sit in the back, with the excess luggage." Ted huffed.

"Just don't say anything about my driving. I have to try to beat everyone else to the hotel. Which doesn't help when I have someone who is late to get out of their room." She smiled over at Cody.

"Sorry." He muttered. The ride was rode in mostly silence, until they were almost at the hotel.

"So, what does your boyfriend do?" Ted asked out of nowhere.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Your boyfriend, what does he do for a living?" Ted asked.

"Are you serious?" Cody asked. "Even I know who her boyfriend is."

"He's a wrestler." She said.

"I can't believe you didn't know that." Cody laughed to himself.

"He doesn't wrestle with us does he?" Ted asked.

"No." Thora smiled. "He wrestles for OVW, in Louisville."

"Didn't you use to wrestle there Rhodes?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, I wrestled with her man for a few years. He's a decent guy." Cody said.

"Is he any good?" Ted asked.

"Well, I think so." Thora snapped. They might have their problems at home, but she couldn't deny that he was one of the best wrestlers she had seen in the ring.

"Whoa, Thora." Ted chuckled. "I didn't mean to touch a nerve."

"Listen, just because he has never made it big, doesn't mean he isn't any good." She said.

"Settle down, Thora." Cody said. "I'll have to say, he's pretty good." He turned in his seat, looking at Ted. "I bet you know who he is. Eric Thompson."

"That does sound familiar." Ted said.

"A bunch of guys from WWE have wrestled with him." Thora said, hoping to get off the subject. She didn't feel very comfortable talking about her private matters with co-workers.

* * *

Due to the company tightening their belt, Thora had been put in charge of a few things, along with the keeping track of all the hotel rooms, she also was in charge of in arena promotions, and souvenir stands. After getting to the hotel and getting things set up, she quickly went to her room and changed for the day, then she headed to the arena with Rhodes and DiBiase in tow. They didn't want to take the chance of not having a ride to the arena. She left them in the locker room area, as she scurried about making sure everything was ready to go. She was making her way through the catacombs of backstage when a hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into a dark hall.

"You always give random guys a ride?" His voice made her heart flutter.

"Only when I work with them." She giggled, as his lips found the sweet spot on her neck that always made her squeal. "Stop, before someone sees us." She whispered.

"I don't care anymore. I want everyone to know about us. Then I won't have to worry about anyone else hitting on you." His velvet voice sounded in her ear.

"We've talked about this. It's not the right time." Thora said.

"I can't stand the thought of you going home to him. I want you to myself." He snarled, as his lips attacked hers.

"I know, I don't want to picture you with her, but are you ready to go home and have the discussion with her? Are you ready for the backlash that will come from it?" She asked.

"I know. But soon. It will happen soon." He smiled, stealing one last kiss before he let her go. She straightened her clothes and snuck out, heading the opposite direction of him.

* * *

Soon the arena started filling up and Thora went to do her favorite part of her job. She scanned the crowd, looking for one thing. She would usually end up talking with several families before she found the perfect one, but tonight she found exactly what she was looking for. She was in the nose bleed section of the arena, accompanied by a couple members of security. She had five floor tickets, tonight the seats were front row. She sat down next to a little boy who was about 9, who was holding up his home made signs, wearing a home made t-shirt. Thora had become an expert of what to look for. A family who had to save for months in order to give their family a special night out.  
"Let me guess, your favorite is Randy Orton?" She asked. The boy eyed her, seeing her badge hanging from her neck. His eyes lite up.

"I love him!" He shouted. Thora talked with the family for a few minutes, then asked to speak with the father alone.

"I have 5 front row seats I would like to give to you and your family, if you're willing to accept them." She smiled.

"What's the catch?" He asked. She was use to that question.

"There is no catch." Thora explained, holding out her hand. "My name is Thora Martin, I'm head of in-arena promotions, and this is something we try to do at every event. If you would like to, you can follow us, and I can see about maybe grabbing a superstar to give your family an autograph and picture." She offered. The family followed her as she lead them to a small room just backstage.  
"Just wait here for a minute, I'll see who I can round up." She went and grabbed shirts from the closes vendor, they knew to write it down and she would take care of it later. The shirts she paid for out of her pocket. She had all intentions of getting the kids three favorite wrestlers. She left security with the family as she rounded the corner to see a bunch of the guys stretching, getting ready for the show to begin. Her eyes scanned the crowd for the three guys she needed, but her eyes got stuck on one certain guy, as her heart began to pound. She knew she loved him, even though the words had never been spoken between them. She knew he felt the same as his eyes locked with hers, and he smiled his lop-sided smile, pulling her from her thoughts.  
She dodged her way through the stretching superstars to the three she knew would be close to each other anyway.  
"I have a huge favor." She smiled to the three guys in front of her.

"Anything for you, Thora." Orton smiled at her.

"Looks like it's a Legacy reunion, at least for a few minutes." She laughed, as Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase, and Cody Rhodes followed her to the small room. She handed them the shirts and 8x10 photos, along with a permanent marker. She stood back and watched the magic happen. A few minutes later she had security escort the family to their new seats, as she thanked the guys for their time. After that she made her rounds, checking on the vendor stands, before heading to take over her spot on the after show autograph session with the Big Show.  
She finally walked in her hotel room at midnight, carrying a sack from Burger King. Her late night dinner, as usual. Just as she sat down, her balcony door opened, and he strutted his way into the room.

"Got enough to share?" He asked, kissing the back of her neck.

"You're not suppose to be eating this shit." She laughed, handing him his double whopper and fries.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey." Thora called as she sat her bags down inside the door. The house was quiet. She figured he wouldn't be there, even though he said he would. She drug her bags to their bedroom, and unpacked her things, separating the clean clothes from the dirty ones. She put the clean things away, knowing she only had a couple days until she would be packing up again and going back on the road. She smiled thinking about him, and even though she was glad to be home, she missed their time on the road. She started the washer and showered off. She slipped on a black jersey skirt and pulled a cream colored halter top on. She walked into the kitchen and opened the frig to find something to eat.  
She bent over, pulling a water out of the bottom drawer when someone walked up behind her, pulling up her skirt and rubbing himself against her bare backside. Leaning over her, grabbing her around the waist, he pulled her into him.

"I missed you." His voice made her stomach jump.

"What are you doing here?" Thora jumped, trying to scramble out of his hands. "Eric will see us. You can't do that kind of stuff in my house."

"Relax." He said, turning her around, and kissing her. "Thompson's not even here yet. He called me and asked me to meet him here. He said you'd be home, and I should just let myself in. Said he's just leaving the gym. So that gives us about 30 minutes." He grinned, kissing her again.  
"The position you were in was just about right." He smiled, turning her around and leaning her over the counter. He jerked at the small piece of fabric that was meant to be her panties, causing them to rip and fall to the floor.

"He'll catch us." Thora said, not stopping him.

"No he won't. It won't take long, then you can hop right back in the shower." He growled in her ear, as he loosened his belt and let his pants and boxers fall around his knees. He shifted a couple times to get comfortable, within seconds she was screaming his name.

* * *

Eric walked over to the chair where she was sitting and kissed Thora's forehead.  
"Hey doll. How was your trip?" He asked.

"I wasn't on vacation, I was working." Thora said, as the washer buzzed. She got up to put her clothes in the dryer. "I head out in two days again." She said.

"Cool." Eric said. He turned to the couch. "Hey bro!" He smiled. "Glad you could come by. It's been a while. It seems Thora sees more of you now a days than I do."

"Yeah." He couldn't help but laugh. Thora has seen way more of him than Eric knew about. "Hope you don't mind, I made myself at home." He held up the beer in his hand.

"Help yourself to whatever." Eric said. "Hell, take Thora for a ride." Eric laughed at his own joke.

"I've already done that." He laughed.

"Yeah, once you hear her scream you wouldn't let her go." Eric laughed.  
Thora stayed out of the living room, for the fear that her face would give her away. Eric may have thought he was joking, but little did he know he had hit the nail on the head.  
"You sure you don't mind helping me out with this class tonight?" Eric asked.

"No, not at all. I was sitting at home alone anyway. My old lady's at her mom's for the week."

"You're teaching a class tonight?" Thora asked, walking into the living room.

"I told you." Eric said.

"No, you told me you were free, that we were going out to dinner." Thora said. "Just like you said you'd be home when I got here."

"I wish my old lady would have went with yours." Eric laughed, as they were walking out.

"Fuck you Eric. I've been gone for a week, a normal man would have been here to get a little something. Since a week isn't long enough, try two." Thora said, walking to their room slamming the door.  
This was the way things normally were at their house.

Thora smiled as her phone vibrated, letting her know she had a text.  
_**~Sorry to cause a spat with you two.**_  
_**~thats normal with us, honestly. **_  
_**~should I feel bad that I don't mind you being away from him.**_  
_**~no, he's an asshole**_  
_**~Wonder what he would say if I told him that i'll take him up on his offer to fuck you?**_  
_**~or that you didn't wait for him to offer.**_  
_**~gotta go, we're at the gym. **_  
_**~bye**_

Thora had fallen asleep. She was tired from the late nights and early mornings. Her dreams had just began when she felt hands on her hips, pulling her to the side. She tensed up and her eyes sprang open. Eric was almost on top of her.  
"Get off me." She growled, pushing him. He was stronger than her and wouldn't let her push him off.  
"Eric stop. You're drunk." She said, smelling the alcohol on his breath.

"Come on, Thora. I'm horny. And you're so fucking sexy." Eric said, pulling his shirt off.

"You didn't care about that earlier. All you wanted to do was offer me up to your friend, then you left for your class." Thora said.

"I bet that made his dick jump." Eric laughed. "One of the reasons I keep you around is because all my buddies want you. It makes me look better."

"Thanks, that really makes me feel wanted." Thora said, as she gathered up her pillows.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked.

"I was serious about what I said earlier. You could have cared less about seeing me earlier. I'm not in the mood." Thora grabbed her phone and walked into the spare room.

_**~thanks for taking him out and getting him drunk**_  
_**~baby, i've been home jerking off to thoughts of you for 3 hours**_  
_**~you didn't go to the bar with him?**_  
_**~nope. he gave me a ride to my car at your place, i thought he was going inside.**_  
_**~well hell, who did he go out with**_  
_**~dont know. you should just come over to my place.**_  
_**~I wish. going to sleep. night.**_  
_**~night baby**_

* * *

"Thora, I'm sorry about last night." Eric said through the bedroom door.

Thora opened the door and walked out.  
"Who'd you go out with last night?" She asked, pushing past him.

"Just the guys. Come on, it's been a while since I've seen some of them. After the class all of us went out." Eric said.

"All of you?" Thora asked.

"Yeah. I took the guys who helped me out for a few beers. All of them." He followed Thora through the house as she collected her things.  
"What are you doing?"

"I got called back into work early. I have to leave today." Thora lied. She almost felt guilty thinking that he was cheating on her.

"Thora." Eric said, taking her hand, turning her to look at him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you feel less than what you are. I'm sorry for even joking about you being with another man, and that I would be ok with that. I'm sorry for not being home when you got here. I'm sorry for everything." He said.  
"Please stay. I'll call some friends over, we can have a bar-ba-que, and have a good time, like we used too." He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently.  
"What do ya say?" Eric smiled.

"Ok." Thora gave in, letting a smile cross her face.  
She had gone shopping, when she came home her back yard as filled with people.  
"So much for a few friends." She said to herself as she opened her trunk. Eric came around and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks." He said, grabbing the bags of meat. "The grills ready." He said, walking away.

"So, you aren't going to help me carry the rest of this in?" She asked, but he was out of sight before she could finish asking him. Thora grabbed a few bags and started walking away.

"Hey, you need some help?"

"What are you doing here?" Thora asked.

"Thompson called me. Runnels and Cena are in town too. If they aren't already here they'll be any minute." Randy Orton grinned at her, grabbing some bags from the trunk of her car.  
Thora's mind went crazy. How was she going to deal with him being at her house all night and not be able to touch him?


	3. Chapter 3

"What's wrong?" He asked Thora as they lay in bed at yet another hotel.

"Huh?" Thora asked him, she was lost in her thoughts.

"Come on Thora. You've been distracted all day. Whats wrong?"

"I think Eric's seeing someone." She said.

"What?"

"When he went out that night, to the bar, he was with someone. He told me he took all of you guys out. He lied." Thora said.

"I'm confused. Why are you upset?"

"It's not that I'm upset. I feel guilty. What we are doing, we're cheating. It's not right." She said.

"Are you breaking it off with me?" He asked, sitting up and pulling her up with him.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Thora took a deep breath. "I almost accused him of cheating on me, and because of that I felt guilty. Where do I have the right to be upset about him sleeping with someone else when I've been doing the same thing for almost a year?"

"It's not like you're in a great relationship. Or even a good one." He said. "Thora, he offered you to me, remember that? The way he talks about you, it's like you're a possession, not his girlfriend. Remember what happened, how this thing with us started?" He asked.  
"Tell me when he's been there for you when you needed him?"  
Thora hated to think of that night and how he had found her, but at the same time that night made her smile.

* * *

_Thora had found herself on the floor of her hotel room. She had just gotten back from the local hospital. A few weeks before she was smiling while she told Eric that she was pregnant, he wasn't smiling as much. But now that wasn't going to be a problem anymore. There was some kind of complication with the pregnancy, and she had miscarried. When she called Eric to tell him, he laughed._  
_"Well, that's a load off my shoulders." He said before hanging up the phone._  
_Thora had called off work. She had been in the same spot for hours, her back against the wall, her knees pulled up to her chest, with her head laying on top of them. She hadn't even heard her door open. When his hand touched her she jumped, but once she saw it was him, she let him take her into his arms. He stayed with her that night, and held her while she cried._

* * *

"Thora, look at me." He said. She made her eyes meet his. "Tell me what you're thinking. Are you wanting to stop things between us?"

"No, I..." She took a deep breath. "I don't know."  
With that he got up and pulled a pair shorts on. He started pacing the room. He ran his hand through his short hair several times. Thora pulled the sheet up over herself watching him. He looked like he was in a panic.  
"Just because my relationship at home isn't going that great, that doesn't give me the right to go out and find someone else."

"So, this, tonight, it was a last hurrah? Fuck me then leave me?" He asked.

"No." Thora said.

"T, you've been distant all day. This has been on your mind for a while, and you've kept it from me. You've never kept things from me."

"I know." She said softly.  
"It's hard to explain. It wouldn't feel good to know he was cheating on me. I would be hurt. But do I still have that right? I mean, it's not like we're a real couple, Eric and I. We live two separate lives. I don't even know how I feel about him. I thought I didn't feel anything for him anymore, until this." She looked at him as he paced the room. "How would you feel if you found out that your girlfriend was cheating on you?"

"Seriously?" He asked, stopping and looking at Thora. "I would use it as an out."

"Would you? You think it would be that easy?" Thora asked.

"Yeah. And I honestly thought that you would too. I didn't think that this thing between us was just sex Thora!" He yelled.

"No, it's not, but what I have with Eric, isn't just sex either!" Thora yelled back.  
"Eric and I have been together for years. Yes, things are bad. Yes, I have thought about leaving him, and really I have hoped that he would leave me. But what's going on is different."

"Tell me how."

"I don't know. If I didn't have feelings for him, then it shouldn't hurt that he might have been with someone else." Thora said. He walked over to her, pulling her up and into his arms.

"Did you forget who fucked you that day?" He asked. "Did you forget how it felt? In the house you share with him, and you never once made me stop." He kissed her.  
"Tell me he makes you feel the same way I do."

"He doesn't." Thora breathed.

"Would you rather have him, or me?" He asked.

"Don't make me choose." Thora said, tears stinging her eyes, worried she was about to lose the man she cared for so much.

"Answer the question!"

"I don't want to lose you." She said, tears spilling out and running down her face.

"Then leave him!" He yelled. Just as the last words came out of his mouth there was a knock on her door.  
"Fuck. Who is it?" He asked.

Thora pulled out of his arms and pulled the sheet around her. She looked out the peep-hole.  
"It's Orton." She said, her face white as a ghost. He had no where to go. There was no connecting door, and their balconies didn't connect either. He had snuck into her room, and now he was stuck.

Randy let his fist slam against the door.  
"Thora! You ok?" He yelled. "I heard yelling!"

"Shit." He said, looking around him for a place to hide. "Get rid of him!"

"Looking like this?" She asked. Randy was knocking again. Thora wrapped the sheet around her a couple of times, and opened the door slightly.  
"What is it Orton?" She asked.

"Are you ok?" He asked, trying to see around her.

"Do you need something?" She asked.

"No, I was walking by and couldn't help but hear the yelling coming from in here. I just wanted to check on you." He said.

"I'm ok." Thora said, trying to close the door.

"No you're not. You've been crying." Randy said.

"I was watching a sad movie." Thora tried.

"Come on Thora. Everyone knows that you're awful at lying." Randy smiled, looking down at her and noticing that all she had on was a sheet.  
"I just wanted to check on you, but seeing how you are, um, not dressed, it seems Eric is in town. " He put his hand on the door, and pushed it open a little.  
"Hey Thompson!" He yelled, walking into the room before Thora could stop him. He stopped as soon as his eyes caught sight of the other man in the room.  
Orton turned and looked at Thora, then turned back. He took in the whole scene. Bed a mess, clothes all over the floor, the two people barely dressed.  
He turned and looked at Thora again, his eyes questioning her. She quickly made her way to the other side of the room, gathering her clothes as she went.

He took her clothes out of her hand, and smiled weakly at her. "It's too late for that, T." He said, his eyes falling on Randy.

"What the fuck?" Were the only words that Randy could make come out of his mouth.

* * *

**_Never once did I say 'HE' was Orton. Now that Randy is factored out, who does that leave?  
Hmmmm..._**


	4. Chapter 4

Randy paced around the room as Thora watched him. She had put some clothes on, and was standing in the corner of the room. She had been watching him for almost an hour, pace the room. It was just them there now.

"How long?" Orton finally asked her.

"Don't ask that." She said quietly.

"Why him?" Orton asked.

"It's a long story, but in short, he was there when I needed someone." Thora said.

"Does Eric know?" Orton asked.

"No, of course not." She answered. "I would like to keep it that way."

"So, I'm suppose to just forget about what I saw here?" He asked her.

Thora sat on the bed. "I'm not asking you to lie for me Randy. I was just stating my wishes."  
Randy sat on the bed next to her, then jumping up, remembering what he had seen.  
"Randy, you didn't see anything."

"No? I didn't see an almost naked man in your room, and you with just a sheet wrapped around you, you're hair a mess? It doesn't take much to imagine what happened." He said.

"I understand, but you saw nothing. You don't have to say anything." Thora said.

"And that kiss when he left? What should I think of that? Friends don't shove their tongues down each others throats." Orton huffed.

"I know it's not right." Thora said.

"But it hasn't stopped you." Orton said, finally settling in the chair. "Do you love him?"

"What?" Thora asked.

"When I asked how long, you didn't want to answer. I take it this isn't the first time. You were willing to lie to protect him. I can tell there are feelings there."

"That doesn't mean I don't still have feelings for Eric." Thora tried.

"How long, Thora?" Orton asked again.

"It will be a year next month." She answered.

"What's going on at home?" Orton asked, looking at her with all sorts of questions in his eyes.

* * *

Thora was getting ready to head to the arena when there was a knock on her door. She smiled when she saw him standing there. Most women thought he looked best in his ring attire, but to her, he never looked better than in a t-shirt and jeans. He had his sunglasses hooked on the front of his shirt. When she opened the door, his cologne flowed in. She took a deep breath, loving his scent.  
"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey. Everything ok?" He asked nervously. Orton was in her room talking to her until after he had fallen asleep. For all he knew, Orton could have spent the night to make sure he didn't come back, or called Thompson to show up, and told him everything.

"Yeah. Things are ok." Thora said, pulling him into her room and closing the door behind him. She pressed her lips to his, as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as he could.

"I'm sorry about last night." He said once the kiss was broke.

"Someone was bound to find out sometime." Thora said.

"No, I don't care that Orton found out. I hope he goes and tells everyone." He grinned.  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you." He let his thumb run down the side of her face.

"Its ok. I let things get to me too much. I think it was guilt." Thora said.

"I will understand if you want to take a break from me."

"The guilt was from not breaking it off with Eric yet, not so much what we're doing." Thora smiled.

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.  
"Good, because I really don't know what I'd do without you." He smiled. He kissed her softly.  
"We were talking about when this first started, and I was upset that you kept what you were thinking from me. I need to say something." He stopped and looked at her.

"What is it?" Thora asked.

"I've been keeping something from you." He said. Thora looked at him, terrified.  
"Three days after I found you in your room, and we talked about how things were at home for both of us, I kissed you for the first time." He smiled, making Thora smile. "I knew then, but I have kept it in this whole time. Afraid of how you would react, or what you would say. But now, I'm passed the fear."  
He grinned at her.  
"Thora, I love you."

"I love you too." She said, almost jumping into his arms, kissing him. Her phone ringing was the only thing that stopped them from moving to the bed. She grabbed it and looked at her message.  
"Crisis at one of the stands. I have to get to the arena." She kissed him again. "You wanna ride?" She smiled.  
It wasn't that they hadn't rode together before, but never alone. She was so afraid of people knowing, or even just assuming what was going on with them. But then again, she had never let him in her room during the day either. She hadn't even looked around to see if anyone else was in the hall before she pulled him into her room.

"Let me go get my bag." He smiled.

"Ok, I'll meet you at your door." She smiled, walking him to her door. She kissed him before he left. She gathered her things, and walked to his door. He had his bag holding the door open while he waited for her. He was standing in front of the tv, watching it. He had no idea she was there. She was in her own world while she stood there watching him, smiling as she looked at him.  
Thora had done a lot of thinking after Randy had left the night before. She remembered his reaction when he thought she was going to stop what was going on between them.  
Truth be told, she talked more with him than she did Eric. She was in almost constant contact with him, even when she was at home, through emails or texts. She had tried to come up with a way to break things off with Eric, but hadn't been able to think of anything, after all they did share a house, things would get really bad, and then when Eric found out who she was seeing, he would hit the roof.  
"Hey." She said, leaning against the door frame. All she wanted to do was walk up and kiss him, not caring who saw, or what anyone would think, but she knew she had to break it off with Eric before they went public. His smile sure didn't help how she was feeling.  
"You ready?" She asked. He nodded and they left the hotel.

* * *

An hour later Thora had gotten things settled down with the booths, and was making her way around the arena. The wrestlers were all showing up, and the crowd started filing in. Her day was just starting, and with the lack of sleep she had gotten, she was wishing it was already over. She had to try extra hard to keep her mind from wondering. By the time she was finished with work, she was starving, and exhausted. She dialed his number and pulled her phone to her ear.  
"You riding back to the hotel with me?" She asked.

"Of course. I would never pass up a chance to spend time with you. I'll meet you at your car in about ten minutes."

"Sounds good." Thora said.

"I love you."

"I love you." Thora smiled, hanging up her phone.

"Who do you love?" Orton's voice asked behind her.  
"I take it you weren't talking to Thompson." He huffed.

"I heard what you had to say last night Randy." Thora said.

"Yeah, but I saw you two leave the hotel together today, so it seems that you didn't listen." Randy said.

"I'm an adult. I can make my own choices." Thora said.

"Really? And it's your choice to be stuck between two men?" He asked.

"I have to go." She said, grabbing her purse.

"Yeah, don't want to keep him waiting." Randy said, stepping to the side and letting her pass.


	5. Chapter 5

He couldn't help but stare at her as they lay in bed. She had drifted off to sleep after he had made love to her, he knew she hadn't slept much the night before, and he quite enjoyed her falling asleep in his arms. It was something she didn't do very often, but she started stirring all too soon.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Thora smiled, meeting his eyes as soon as hers opened.

"No, you're tired. Get some rest." He said, running his fingers through her hair.

"I really should be heading back to my room." Thora said, sitting up.

"No, it's late. What would it hurt for you to just sleep here with me?" He asked.

"What if someone comes to my door?" She asked.

"Like who, Orton? Seriously, T, it's four in the morning." He kissed her gently on the lips.  
"Please stay. Just tonight." He kissed her again, and she gave in. She was where she wanted to be, where she needed to be, where she felt wanted.

* * *

"I'm heading home tonight, after the show." Thora said, as she ran a brush through her hair. He walked up behind her and pulled her into his arms, kissing the back of her neck.

"I'm going to miss you." He smiled at her in the mirror that was in front of them. "How long?"

"I'll be back Monday." She said.

"Monday?" He asked. "How'd you get the house show off Saturday?"

"I have no idea, probably Orton's doing. I could always just show up." She grinned.

"No. Take some time off. Maybe think about some things." He said, walking away. Thora had caught the sad look in his eyes before he turned away.

"What does that mean?" She asked, sitting the brush down, as she walked over to the window where he was standing.

"I'm sorry about the other night. For the fight. How the things came out was wrong, but what I said was the truth."

"What do you mean?" Thora asked.

"I don't want us to keep going like this Thora. I love you, and I want everyone to know."

"You want me to make a choice between you and Eric?" Thora asked.

"Yes. I can't keep going like this."

"I'm not the only one who has someone else at home." Thora said.

"I've told her we have to talk. When I go home, I'm packing up and moving out. My choice is made. I choose you."  
He took a deep breath.  
"You knew this day would come. We are closer now than we have ever been. One person has found out, it won't be long until more people figure it out too. I think it would be better for them to hear it coming from us than from the rumor mill."

"I know. And I knew this would happen." Thora said. He pulled her into his arms.

"I know you love me, I also know you still have feelings for Eric. I'm not saying for you to decide right now. Just take some time away from me, and clear your head. I don't want to be someone you regret, either way you choose." He kissed her. "I love you. I just wanted to tell you that now, incase I don't get the chance to pull you away later tonight."

* * *

Thora pulled into her driveway. She pulled her phone out and sent him a text saying she was home. She pulled her bags from her trunk and went inside. She slid into bed next to a sleeping Eric, wishing she would have had an excuse to stay at work, knowing she would be in his arms tonight. She drifted off to sleep thinking of him.

"Hey sleepy head." Eric's voice called from the door, waking her up from a pleasant dream. She forced her eyes open, and saw him standing there with a tray of food in his hands.

"What are you doing?" She asked, sitting up.

"Trying to make some things up to you." He said, placing the tray over her legs. The plate was covered with food, there was a single red rose on the tray, next to the glass of orange juice.  
"As hard as you work, I thought that you deserved breakfast in bed." He smiled at her.

"Thank you." Thora said. This was a side of Eric she hadn't seen in a long time. But her choice was made. She didn't have a hard time making it when she felt the emptiness inside her as she pulled up to her house, and knowing that she wouldn't feel his arms around her for five days. It hadn't even been 24 hours and she already missed him.

"Eat, then get ready. I made plans for us today." He smiled, leaning over and kissing her softly on the lips before leaving the room.  
Thora unwillingly did as she was told. She walked out and Eric handed her helmet to her.

"We're taking the bike?" She asked, not able to keep the smile off her face. She loved taking his bike.  
By the end of the day Thora found herself holding tighter around his waist as he sped down the road. Her mind was still wondering back to another man, but her feelings for Eric were creeping back up. It wasn't until she felt the bike come to a stop that she opened her eyes and saw where they were. She smiled as she looked out at the lake. He stepped off the bike and held his hand out for her. She pulled off her helmet and took his hand. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply. When they had first started dating, they would spend so many days like this. Out on long rides, just being together. He slid his arm around her waist as they walked to the edge of the lake.

"Thora, I know we have things to work on. But I miss you. I miss us." He said. "I feel like you're pulling away, and I don't want to lose you." He turned her towards him. "I love you Thora. I know I've made mistakes, and I put you last, and work first. I'm sorry." Before she realized it he was down on one knee in front of her, with a ring in his hand.  
"I love you Thora. I want to make things right with us, starting with a commitment. Will you marry me?" All the breath left her body, and she grew cold.


	6. Chapter 6

Thora's heart pounded in her chest as she walked into the arena, knowing he would already be there. She hadn't talked to him at all during her time off. She made her way around the arena, trying to keep things as normal as possible. She was walking down the hall with her hands full of shirts and merchandise, when she felt a hand touch the small of her back for a second. She knew who it was without even looking.

"Let me help you." He said, taking some of the things off the top of the pile, making her load lighter. She smiled a thank you.  
"You have a minute?" He asked.

"Not really, but I can find a way for us to be alone." She said. They walked into the small stand, where a few workers were getting things together. She was glad to see they hadn't unlocked the windows yet.  
"Guys, can you go to stand 5. They need some help. I'll finish this up and come relieve you in a few minutes, so you can have your break before the rush starts." Thora said. The workers did as they were told and she locked the door as they walked out. She turned back to him, a weak smile on her face.

"Well, how was your time off?" He asked, sitting the stuff in that was in his arms down, wanting her to replace it. She did the same, knowing it wouldn't be long before he saw.  
"What the fuck is that on your finger?" He shouted.

"It's not what you think." She tried.

"No? Cause I think it's an engagement ring."

"Ok, but I didn't mean for it to happen." Thora said softly.

"And you waited to get here to tell me? You couldn't call me, or even tell me when I walked up to you?" He asked.

"I had made my choice, then somethings happened. He asked. What was I suppose to do?" She asked, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Tell him you are in love with someone else! Tell him about us! Tell him you love me!" He shouted.  
"Or do you?" He asked softly.

"I love you, I do, but when I was faced with telling him, I couldn't." Thora said.

"Damn it Thora!" He shouted, pacing the room. "I did what I told you I was going to do. Do you think it was easy telling her that I didn't love her anymore? That there was someone else?" He asked. "It hurt like hell, but not as much as the thought of losing you, and that's what has happened. I lost you." He stopped pacing and looked her in the eyes.  
"Why, T?" He asked.

"I'm not as strong as you. I don't deal with hurting people well." She said.

"Really? Because you don't seem to have a problem with hurting me." He yelled. "What was I? A year of sex? Of fun? Of not having to face what was going on at home? "

"No, I love you." She pleaded as his hand grabbed the door handle.

"No." He said turning around grabbing her hand. "This shit on your hand says otherwise." He forced his hands to let go of her.  
"Good bye Thora." He said, turning and walking out of the room, leaving her there sobbing.

* * *

This isn't how she wanted things to turn out. This isn't what she wanted, who she wanted. They had spent the last year mastering the chances they had to touch each other as they walked down the hall. Making deliberate touches seem innocent, now she was dealing with the fact that he wouldn't even look at her. He avoided her at all costs. She was breaking down several times a day, hating the way she was feeling. Meanwhile, things at home hadn't changed, they had only got worse. Eric was out every night she was home. There was always some excuse as to why he couldn't be home, why he was so busy, but they never added up. Thora had given up the man she needed so desperately, for one who she thought truly loved her and couldn't live without her. She gave up true love for an empty bed, and an empty heart, but she wasn't strong enough to change it.

She found herself slipping into depression, and not being able to stop it. Every now and then she would catch him looking at her. She had heard the rumors that he had left his long time girlfriend for someone in the company, only to be shot down. While that wasn't how it went, that was probably how he felt. The truth was if he would have been the one on his knee, she would have said yes to him, without a second thought. She missed him, but he wouldn't take the time to talk to her, or even return her text.

She missed everything about him. His smile, his kiss, his smell. She had spent the last two weeks away from home, and not once did Eric call her to see where she was, how she was doing, or see if she was even still alive. She had known the moment she said yes that she had made the wrong choice. But here she was, alone in her hotel room, looking at the ring on her finger, the ring she had wanted to come from someone else. She made her way down to the hotel bar to drown her pain. As she walked in she saw him sitting with his hand on a women's thigh. Her stomach churned, but she couldn't look away. She wanted to go over and yell at him, but she had lost that right when she agreed to marry another man. Her head was telling her to turn and run, but her heart was breaking. He turned and saw her, his face fell and he got up and started her way, but she turned and left.

"Thora!" He yelled down the hall. "Stop!" He was right behind her. She had already hit the elevator button. She knew she could take the stairs, but he would be right there anyway, so she turned and faced him.  
"I'm sorry." He began.

"For what?" Thora asked angrily. "You have no reason to apologize to me."

"Yes I do. I have been ignoring you, and trying to push you to the back of my mind, but you're all I ever think about." He said.

"Yeah, that's sure what it looked like in there." Thora yelled.

"If you would have left him, it would be you I was with." He yelled back. "I love you Thora, but you made your choice."

"My choice was wrong." She said, lowering her face.

"Then change it." He said, placing his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him.  
"Do you still love me?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Then prove it." He said, pulling her into his arms, kissing her, as her arms wrapped around his neck.  
It wasn't until she heard a throat clear behind her that she remembered where they were.  
She turned to see Cody Rhodes leaning up against the open door of the elevator with a grin on his face.

"So, this is why you two have been avoiding each other? Don't want anyone to get the wrong idea, or should I say the right idea?" Cody chuckled.  
"But wait, are we forgetting that Thora is engaged? I know I didn't forget that." He laughed.

"Shit." Thora breathed, her arms still wrapped around the man she loved.

* * *

**_So if you have been keeping track, there is only one other man it can be. Any guesses?_**


	7. Chapter 7

"So, is this out in the open for everyone to know?" Runnels asked, as he looked passed the two that were embracing each other, to the small crowd of onlookers that had formed down the hall.

"I guess it is now." He smiled.

"Shit." Thora said, seeing people watching. She pulled out of his arms and bolted up the stairs, hearing him right behind her.

"What's wrong T?" He asked.

"He shouldn't find out like this. I need to tell him before he sees it online." She said, swinging open her hotel door, and walking around the room gathering her things.  
"Maybe if I hurry I can talk to him before he reads this."

"Settle down, you don't know it's going to end up on the net." He said, taking her hand, trying to calm her down.

"People had their phones out, pictures were taken. How long will it take before the rumor mills pick this up, an hour at the most. So less than three for it to be posted on who I am and who I live with." Thora said, pulling away from him.  
"This is my mess. I created this, and now I have to fix it."

"So you're going home to try to fix things with him?" He asked, sitting on her bed.

"No. I'm going home to tell him the truth. To break things off with him and give him his ring back." Thora said, still throwing things in her bag.  
"He deserves that much." She said. "How did I let this happen?" She asked herself out loud.

He was behind her. He placed his hands on her upper arms, making her stop what she was doing and turn to look at him. His eyes were sad and confused.  
"You're going back to him?" He asked. Thora raised her hands to his face.

"No. But I do owe him an explanation." She said.

"You don't owe him anything."

"I do. The years that we have been together, I owe him a face to face talk." Thora said.  
"I'm coming back. Coming back to you." She smiled, kissing him.

"How do I know? You told me before you wanted me, but you came back engaged. What if you come back married?"

"That's not even funny." Thora said.  
"I love you. I know that now. I have always known it." He helped her carry her things to her car, and she let him take her into his arms, not caring who saw them now. She kissed him.  
"I'll see you at the house show Saturday, if not before."

"Where are you going to stay?" He asked her.

"I don't know." Thora said. She hadn't thought that far ahead.

"I have room." He smiled, as he kissed her again.

* * *

"Really Thora?" Eric screamed at her as she walked into the house. She looked at the desk to see his laptop sitting there with a picture of her with him in the hotel hall.  
"Why? I mean him! Out of everyone it had to be Cena?" Eric yelled at her.

"It just happened. It's not like I had it planned. And it's not like you did anything to stop it." Thora yelled back.

"Oh, no. You aren't turning your infidelity around on me. This is all on you. You did this. That's you in his arms, not me. Don't give me your shit about how I forced you into someone else's arms."

"I don't know what to say." Thora said, as she stood in the door way.

"How long have you been seeing him? Don't give me that shit that it's only been a few times. I know you too well for that."

"It's been over a year. Since I lost the baby." She admitted.

"Oh, so what, he was there to pick up the pieces when I wasn't?" He asked.  
"Fuck, he's been here with you alone. Have you fucked him here?" He asked, and Thora lowered her head.  
"In our house Thora? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"He was there. He helped me through a time that you didn't care about. As a matter of fact when is the last time that you cared about anything I wanted?" Thora yelled back.

"I asked you to marry me, isn't that what you wanted?" He asked.

"No! I want you to care about where I am and what I'm doing."

"Sure, because if I would have asked you, you would have been truthful with me? You would have told me you were whoring around? How many others are there out there? Have you slept your way through the entire WWE locker room?" He yelled not really wanting an answer.

"Shut up. There is only him. And you want to know the truth? Yeah I fucked him here, right in the kitchen. So when he was here and you basically offered me up on a silver platter to him, he'd already had me!" She yelled.

"Really? So I bet you two had some laugh about that huh?"

"Oh yeah. That's what we do, lay in bed and laugh about you." She yelled back, the anger growing inside her. He walked up to her, grabbing her hand and jerking the ring off her finger.

"I hope he's worth it. Because you're losing everything."

"He's better than you, in every aspect." Thora retaliated, only to be back-handed across the face.

"Get the fuck out of my house, Thora." He bent down and handed her a couple of bags.

"I need to get my stuff." She said.

"You're lucky that I'm giving you this much. I'll call you in a few days, and you can come back and get the rest of your shit, if I feel that generous." He said. "Now, get out, before I do something I regret. Get out!" He stepped towards her, and she backed out of the house.  
Once she got in her car, she pulled out of the driveway and drove down the road before pulling over to wipe the blood the trickled down from her mouth and nose.

Before she pulled back onto the road her phone rang, and she smiled to see John's number on the screen.  
He could tell as soon as she answered that she was crying.

"You ok, T?" He asked.

"Yeah, a little shaken up, but ok." She said turning away from the mirror.

"Well, what happened?" He asked.

"He knew before I got there." She said.

"Yeah, I figured that. He's been tearing me up on twitter." John said.  
"Where are you?"

"Driving down the road. He threw me out. Where are you?" She asked.

"On my way to a hotel. Meet me?" He asked.

"How far out are you?" She asked.

"Two hours from you." He said. "We can meet in the middle."


	8. Chapter 8

"T, what happened to your face?" John asked as she walked into the hotel room he rented for them. Her cheek was red, and her lip was split.  
"He hit you?" John asked, his face turning red with rage.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. It's done." She said, letting herself fall into his arms, to make him forget about the slap. He kissed her, and let her go so she could settle in. She sat next to him on the bed. He was watching tv. She pulled his laptop onto her lap and turned it on.

"Don't get on any social networks." John said. "It's not pretty right now."

"What?" She asked.

"You should have known there would be backlash for this. I have grown a whole new set of haters from this one."

"I'm sorry." Thora said.

"I'm not." John said, taking the lap top from her and looking into her eyes. "The whole world could crumble around me right now, and as long as I have you, I don't care." He kissed her.  
"I love you, T." He pulled her back into his arms. "Let's just forget about the computer, and the world for a few days until we have to be back at work."

"Fuck, work." Thora said, bolting up.  
"I'm going to get fired." She panicked.

"No you aren't." He laughed. "You have done nothing in the work place to cause you to get fired. Besides, I have heard talk that the company is calling it quits with OVW. You would have had to make a choice anyway."

"I have to check my email." She said, still worried that her job was in jeopardy.

"Thora, if anyone needs you they have your cell number. Relax. Anyway, there isn't anything we can do about it now. Things are already set into place." He said, as she let him pull her back into his arms.  
"My thought is, they get rid of you, I'm out too. And do you really think they'll let me go? I make them too much money." Thora couldn't help but smile.

"Conceded much?" She laughed, but he was right. Cena was one of the top sellers in every city.

"I don't know. Am I not worth it?" He asked her.

"I'd say your worth everything that will happen." Thora said, letting herself melt back into his side, as he flipped through the channels.

* * *

Thora was woken up by her phone the next day. She had numerous emails from work. She smiled as she felt John's arms still around her. She looked over at the clock. Almost noon. She hadn't slept in that late in years. John felt her moving and pulled her back into him.

"Not yet." He breathed into her ear. "I'm not ready to let you go and face the world."

"I have emails from work." She said.

"Just let them go. We can order room service today and stay in." He said, still refusing to let go of her.

"John, I might be fired." Thora said.

"I meant what I said. You go, so do I. I will make that clear in two days when we arrive at the house show. Just give me today." He kissed her neck.  
"Please." Thora gave in and let him pull her back down to the bed.

* * *

Thora felt like she was going to throw up as John pulled up to the back of the arena. All of her emails had all been work related, except one, which was from Paul Levesque, telling her that he needed to see her when she got to the arena.

"T, it's going to be ok. I promise." John said getting out of the car. He got his bag out of the trunk and went around to open Thora's door.  
"Come on, Thora." He said, opening her door and looking at her as she still sat in the passenger seat.

"I don't wanna." Thora whined. John sat his bag down and knelt down next to the car.  
He took her hands, making her look at him.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. Thora nodded.  
"Then let's go." He said, taking her hand and pulling her out of the car. He refused to let go of her hand as they walked into the arena. The looks started as soon as they walked in.

"I have to find Mr. Levesque." Thora said.

"Funny, so do I." John smiled at her. "I bet he'll be happy to kill two birds with one stone."

"Maybe literally." Thora said.

"Will you stop it, T. You're not losing your job." John said, pulling her along behind him. They found the office they were looking for, and John tapped on the door. A voice told them to hold on, so John took the minute to pull Thora into his arms. He felt her tense up.  
"What's wrong T?" John asked.

"How can the looks not bother you?" She asked him.

"Because, Thora, I got what I wanted. I got you, so I could care less what anyone else thinks. They don't know the whole story. They don't know what we had to deal with in our lives, all they know is what they've heard. As far as they know, we both cheated on our significant other, and are the lowest form of life." He laughed.

"The sad thing is, that's what we did. And even if the truth comes out, they may never change their opinion." Thora said.

"So what? As long as we are happy, who cares what other people think." John said as the door next to them opened.

"Well, look at you two." Paul laughed. "Come on in." He said, stepping aside to make way for them to walk in.  
"Have a seat. I wasn't really expecting you two to come here together, but ok, it works."

"Why would we not be together? I'd say it's pretty obvious what this is about." John said, as they sat down.

"Ok, so tell me what your plan is to fix it?"

"Really?" Thora asked. "We're suppose to have a plan for this?"

"Damage control has to happen." Paul said. "Have you seen either of your twitter pages?" Thora shook her head.

"Not since it first broke." John said. "I mean what am I suppose to do, respond to every hater?"

"You two have to know what happened was wrong, no matter how much in love you think you are." Paul said.

"Think?" Thora asked.

"Come on, guys. This is a whirlwind romance that will end up fizzing out, then you two will hate each other." Paul said. "I mean, how long has it been? A month or two?"

"Over a year." John said. "Listen, we know how this started was wrong, but there is no denying how we feel about each other. I'm planning on marrying Thora some day." Thora's breath got caught in her throat.

"How has this been going on so long and no one know about it? It's hard to keep anything a secret back stage." Paul asked.  
John smirked, not answering his question.  
"Ok, so what are we going to do about it?"

"Give us the word and we can make a statement on our pages. One time, the same ting on both accounts." Thora said.  
"No matter how bad this all looks, we stand behind our relationship, even if it does get me fired."

"Fired?" Paul asked. "No one is getting fired, do I look like Vince?" He grinned.  
"But I like the idea of one statement. Do you have anything in mind?" He asked Thora.

"Something along the lines of: We know it was not the best thing to do by sneaking around behind people's backs. Being people in the spotlight, we are sometimes held to a higher standard, but people need to remember that we are human too. There are a lot of rumors that are flying around, the truth is, two people in bad relationships fell in love with each other, mistakes were made, and we apologize to the people who were hurt." Thora said.  
"Then we leave it alone. We don't respond to any comments or negative things, and we go about things normally."

"See, beautiful and smart." John smiled.

"Yeah, she does work for me, I know how smart she is." Paul grinned.  
"I think that will work, Thora. But still be prepared for the bad comments, and John, you know how people love to hate you. I don't even want to think about some of the chants you're going to get."

"It's fine. I did the crime, I'll do the time. But hey, the crowd can be creative, maybe it will make me laugh." He chuckled.

"So things are good?" Thora asked.

"Yes. Go about your day. I'm sure there is some kind of crisis in a stand somewhere." He smiled, as they got up to leave.  
"Just, you two know the rules about the back stage affection. Keep your pants up Cena." He laughed as they left.

Thora took a deep breath as John closed the door behind them.  
"I told you things would be ok." John said, kissing her. "I have to go get ready, I'm sure your needed in about thirty different places."

"Yeah. I should have had things up and running by now." She said, looking at the time. "Doors open in less than an hour."

John pulled her to him, kissing her. "At least I don't have to pull you down an empty hall for a kiss now." He smiled.  
"I love you T."

"I love you." She smiled.

"I'll catch up with you later." He said, kissing her again, before he walked off.

* * *

"How was your night?" John asked as Thora walked into the hotel room, kicking off her shoes.

"Ugh." She groaned. "I have been on both ends of the table."

"What does that mean?" John laughed as she shed her clothes.

"Seriously, some of your fans are insane." She laughed. "I have had people run up and hug me, telling me that 'we were meant to be' then I've had a few death threats."

"Really, people threatened to kill you?" John asked, sitting up in bed.

"Not really that they would kill me, but that they wish death upon me." Thora smiled.

"But still, you're smiling?"

"I get to come back to you at the end of the night, why would I not smile?" Thora asked, letting him pull her down on the bed next to him.


	9. Chapter 9

A month later Thora was in yet another hotel, digging through her suitcase.

"T, settle down. What's wrong?" John asked walking into her room. Thora turned around, the look on her face made John take a step back. Her face held a mixture of anger, frustration, and hurt. When he saw the tears building up in her eyes, he sat down the lunch he had brought and walked over to her, taking her into his strong arms.  
"Thora, what is it?"

"Nothing, everything." She said, letting the tears fall.

"Did you lose something?" He asked, seeing clothes thrown around the room.

"I probably never had it. I can't find half my clothes. Most of my shit is sitting in a storage unit. I can't stand living out of a hotel anymore."

"T, this is what we do. We are on the road all the time." He said, pulling back and looking at her. Her face twisted in anger, and she pushed him away.

"No. This is what you do. You get to come here, stay a few days then go home. You got your house back. You have a place to go where your comfortable. Where you can wash your clothes in your own washer, where you can lay in your own bed. I don't have that anymore. I lost it when I made my choice and left my former life." Thora yelled.  
"You have fallen back into the good graces of the fans. I, on the other hand, had to close my twitter account, my facebook. I'm the one who had her entire life plastered all over the rumor mills. I was the one who was made out to be a slut, who, according to several different sources fucked McMahon to get my position. You know, it had nothing to do with the work I put in during school, nothing to do with the years I put into this business before I got this position thrown on me. I'm the one who has to hear the chats of slut, or whore when I step out of my car at the arena. Where are you then John? Because I sure haven't seen anywhere that you have stuck up for me."

"Whoa, that's not true and you know it. I stick up for you anytime I hear someone say something. Don't give me that shit, Thora. You have been there and heard it first hand." John said. Thora rolled her eyes and went back to her suitcase.  
"Do you regret this?" John asked quietly, making her stop what she was doing.

"What?" She asked, still not looking at him.

"Do you regret what you have done?" He asked.

"What I have done?" She snarled. "It wasn't completely my choice."

"I didn't push you to do anything. I thought this is what you wanted." John said.

"I want my life back, maybe not the entire way it was, but certain parts." She said looking at him. "I want all the whispers to stop. I want to feel comfortable at work again, and not be constantly judged by the people I work with. I want to be able to do my job, a job that used to make people happy. Used to help people, but now I can barely show my face. I have been pulled into the office five times this month John. I'm on the verge of being fired, all because of rumors. I want to feel like me again."

"Then do an interview. I know people have been beating down the door to get one with you. Set the record straight. If you want, I'll go with you. I'll back you on whatever you say." John offered.

"You still don't get it. What we did was wrong. We knew that from the beginning. So, yeah, I can go and tell everyone we were in love, we never meant to hurt anyone. We were in awful relationships, but none of that makes it right. None of that will change people's minds. So you tell me what I can to do erase all of this?" She asked angrily.

"Answer my question. Do you regret it?" She looked at him. "Thora, do you regret us?" His voice almost pleading.

"I don't know what to say." She said, defeated, looking down.

"Look at me Thora." She raised her eyes to his. "I love you. Do you regret us?"

"I don't know anymore John. I don't know what I want, or what to do. I don't know where to go to feel safe anymore, because it used to be to you, but I lost that along with everything else. My life is a complete disaster. I don't know which end is up." She said.

"What are you saying?"

"I need some time to myself. I need to get my head straight." She said.

"Do you want me to leave?" John asked.

"Yes." Thora said softly. John walked around the room gathering his things. He threw everything in a bag, and walked to the door. He turned to see the tears streaming down her face.

"Thora..." He tried, but she turned her back.

* * *

Thora found herself scrambling to get ready for work. Time had slipped away after she had let John walk out the door. Over the next week things in life had settled down. Luckily for her, one of the wrestlers had a recent rumble at a bar that was now being picked up by the dirt sheets. She had finally found a small apartment in Florida, and was taking this weekend to get things unpacked. While certain things were falling into place, she missed John like crazy. As she was unpacking the last box, she found one of John's t-shirts. She brought it to her face, smiling as she took a deep breath. It still smelled like him. Before she could stop herself she grabbed her laptop and opened her picture folder, clicking twice on a private folder, then typing in the password. The pictures popped up on the screen. She smiled as she scrolled through the numerous photos of her and John that were taken in different hotel rooms over the last year. She was lost in her thoughts when the alarm on her phone went off, reminding her of her appointment.

An hour later she was starting in disbelief at the monitor. Reality had just hit her in the face.  
She wiped the tears from her eyes as she sat in her car. She dialed his number.

"Hey, I need to talk to you, today."


	10. Chapter 10

"It's not like I planned for this to happen." Thora said, pacing the huge living room. "I mean, hell, things just settled down for me. Now, I don't even want to think about the things that are going to be said."

"Will you stop. I'm the one who is supposed to be pacing, not you." John chuckled. He stood from the couch and walked over to her, placing a hand on her upper arm.  
"You may not want to hear this, but I miss you, T." He let a small smile cross his handsome face, his dimples barely showing.

"I miss you." She said. "I'm sorry about everything. I was just so filled with emotion. I really wasn't thinking."

"Now we know why." John smiled, looking at the paper in his hand, then back to Thora. He let his arms slide around her, pulling her into his chest.

"I just don't want to deal with all the questions." Thora said.

"What questions?" John asked, pressing his soft lips against her forehead.

"John, you know everyone wants a scandal. Once this is out, how long until the paternity is questioned?"

"I don't question it." John said. "Four weeks, I know every where you have been for the last six weeks."

Thora smiled at him.  
"Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me for claiming what is mine."

"No, not just this, but everything. Thank you for giving me my space. For letting things settle down, and not pressing me." She said.  
"I want you to know, there was never any question about my love for you. I was just so mad. Everything was getting on my nerves." Thora tried to explain.

"It's ok. I would have only given you a few more days, than I would have come after you." He smiled.  
"T, this is something to be happy about. A baby, our baby."

"I know, but I don't want to get excited, I've been in this spot before, remember?" She asked. He could see the pain in her eyes.

"It's different this time. Things will work out." John said, letting his lips fall to hers.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because I love you, and it's meant to be." He smiled, picking her up and carrying her to his bedroom.

* * *

"Come on Thora. We're always together. We live together on the road. What is it going to hurt to make it official?" John asked.

Thora pulled him into an open office, closing the door behind them.  
"John, just stop." She said. "We're at work." He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck.

"I don't care where we are. I've been asking you for the last month to move in with me. You refuse to give me an answer, which makes no sense at all, because you've been with me nonstop since."

"I don't want you to feel like you have to do this because of the baby." Thora whispered. "We can continue how we are. I can keep my place, then if things get to be too much, I can just go back there."

"T, I will not have my child living in another house." John said. "The only thing that is making me do this is love. I love you."

Thora smiled, kissing him softly.  
"I love you too, John. Right now I really have a lot of work to do."

"Thora." He said as she was walking away. She turned around and kissed him again.

"We'll talk about it after the show, k?" She asked.

"We better." He smiled following her out into the hall, kissing her before her let her go.

* * *

Thora sat in an empty vendor stand. It was the end of the night. She had just calculated the sales for the night, and hit send on her email. She logged off her work email, and was closing her computer when John knocked on the locked door. He waved at her through the small window in the door. She quickly gathered her things and walked out the door, meeting him with a kiss.

"How was your night?" He asked, freshly showered. His cologne flowing in the air.

"Busy. I think we beat a record in sales, and complaints." She huffed, as he put his arm around her. "It's better now that your here." He smiled down at her, taking her bags and throwing them over his shoulder with his bag.  
"I'm ready to get home."

"You're home, or my home?" John smiled.

"Our home." Thora smiled.

* * *

_******Because this chapter is so short, I will post another one! ENJOY!******_


	11. Chapter 11

John walked into his bedroom. By some miracle, he and Thora had the last nine days off work. But unfortunately the time had flown by, and it was time for them to head out. There were clothes all over the room, as Thora struggled while trying to button a pair of jeans.

"Whatcha doin' T?" He asked, as he leaned against the door frame smirking.

She pulled the jeans off and threw them at him.  
"This isn't funny John. Nothing fits anymore." She complained.

"You already knew this. We talked about this last week." John said, folding the pants and walking over to her.

"No, last week I said my clothes were getting too tight, not that they wouldn't even button." John walked over and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the back of her neck.

"Thora, you knew this would happen." John smiled.

"Not at 12 weeks." She huffed, looking around the room at the mess she had made.

"T, where is the baby suppose to go? You have nothing there to hide it."

"I know. I just wanted us to announce it to the world, not be speculated about for months. And aside from family and close friends, we haven't told anyone." Thora said. "We haven't even talked about telling anyone."

"I guess sometimes I don't think about anyone but you." John said. "But if you don't get your ass in gear, we'll miss our flight." Thora grabbed a pair of black dress slacks with an elastic waist, and a tight-fitting teal shirt that had a silk loose over shirt.  
"You look beautiful as always." John said, as Thora swapped out the clothes she had already packed, making sure that everything would fit like the clothes she now had on.

* * *

John walked in just as Thora was forcefully closing her laptop.  
"Should I even ask how your day was?" He said walking up behind her. Two months had passed, and as hard as she tried, there was no hiding their bundle of joy.

"Do you know how many times I was asked if I was pregnant today?" She asked, her voice raised.

"Thora, lower your voice. We are out in the middle of the hall. Everyone can hear you." He said, knowing she didn't want many people to know.

"It doesn't matter." She opened her laptop up to the last page she was on, and handed it to him. Someone had gotten the perfect shot of her putting her carry on bag into the over head storage space. Her shirt had raised up and there for everyone to see was a side ways view of her stomach. John smiled.

"It's actually a great picture." He laughed.

"John, it's not funny. I wanted us to be the ones to tell everyone. I guess we waited too long." Thora said.

"T, it's not like it's the end of the world. So someone beat us to it. Right now it's all speculation. Nothing has been confirmed."

"You're right. Why should I let this get me down?" She smiled walking over to him, letting him take her into his arms.

"You done for the night?" John asked. She nodded. "Good, a bunch of people asked me to grab you so we could go out to eat."

"Let's go. I'm starving." Thora smiled.  
An hour later they were sitting at a table surrounded by some of the most important people to them. Everyone was chatting as dinner went on. Matt Cardona was snapping pictures with his cell phone.  
"Honestly, no one wants to be featured on the True Long Island Story while feeding their face."

"I'm taking pictures as a request. These aren't for me." He winked at Thora, who just ignored him and finished her dinner, turning her attention to Layla.

"You ready, Matt?" John asked.

"Always." He smiled, focusing his phone on John.

"So, I guess everyone is wondering why I asked them to be here." He began, drawing Thora's attention. He had told her that they were invited there.  
"I know there had been bad rumors circulating about Thora and I. Everyone in this room stood behind us during that. I want to say thank you for that. But because of that, I think all of us in this room have grown closer over the past few months. I would consider you guys more than friends, you guys are family, and because of that, I wanted each of you present for a few things." He said, pushing out his chair and pulling Thora up.  
"I know right now there are a few rumors going around about us. All rumors do have a spark of truth behind them. I'd like to set some of the straight right now." He said, pushing his chair to the side. Thora gasped as he got down on one knee.  
"Thora, the last year that I have spent with you has been one of the greatest of my life. Each day I fall more in love with you. T, I love you. Will you marry me?" Tears formed in Thora's eyes.

"Of course." She whispered, as he slipped a beautiful diamond ring on her finger. He stood and kissed her while everyone clapped.

"Oh, and while I'm at it. Thora _is_ pregnant." He said. "Almost five months." John said, placing his hand on her slightly swollen abdomen.  
"I ask that what was announced here be kept silent until tomorrow. T and I would like to be the ones to confirm it." He smiled.  
The night ended back in their hotel room. John had planned out a special picture. He slid on his green wristbands, and pulled Thora's shirt up, revealing her obviously pregnant stomach. He stood behind her, letting his hands rest on her belly. Her left hand was placed on top of his right, showing off her engagement ring. Matt snapped a side view photo on John's phone.  
John uploaded the photo to his twitter, with the simple caption; 'It's official!'


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey T. What's up?" John answered.

"Nothing." Thora sighed.

"What's wrong Thora?"

"I miss your face." She said.  
She had been grounded for a month now, and of course there were no shows close to their house. She had a month left until her due date. This was the first time in years that she didn't have to travel, and while she was enjoying being at home, she missed John. She missed the friends she had made over her years with the WWE.  
Everything was new to her. She had so many decisions to make, but the one that was weighing on her the most was if she wanted to keep her job or not. They had been gracious enough to give her time off, she was itching to get back on the road right now, but she knew that once she held their sweet child in her arms her mind would change. John on the other hand wanted her to stay home. He was already planning their whole family.

"I miss you. I'll be home in a couple of days." He said, trying to comfort her.

"I know, but only for a couple days. I miss being with you all the time."

"I know T, but it's best for your health that you stay home and rest."

"I understand, but it's hard. I'm so use to just going non-stop. I'm not the type who just sits around the house in her pajamas all day." She groaned as she changed positions.

"Are you ok?" John asked quickly.

"Yeah, when you're as fat as a whale, moving takes some effort."

"You're not fat." John said.

"John, I can't even see my toes anymore." Thora laughed.

"Yes you can, you just have to look in the mirror." He laughed. "God, I miss you T. I wish I was on my way home right now."

"Me too." Thora yawned.

"Tired?" John asked.

"Always."

"Go to bed. I'll call you first thing in the morning."

"I love you."

"I love you sugar. I'll see you soon. Good night." He said hanging up.

* * *

Thora smiled as she sat outside the airport, waiting for John to get off the plane. Her smile grew wider as the doors slid open, and John stepped out. Thora opened the car door and managed to get out, her long dress blowing slightly in the breeze. She walked over to John, who dropped his bags, taking her into his arms, kissing her.

"You're so beautiful." He said into her lips.

"I've missed you so much." She said.

"I love you." John said, smiling at her, letting his hand rub her stomach. "Whoa, did I just get kicked?" He laughed.  
After stopping for lunch, they made their way home,and got ready for her doctor's appointment.  
"You ready to head out?" John said walking into the kitchen seeing Thora drinking a bottle of juice. She nodded, and they left.

"Thora, have you been feeling contractions?" Dr. Richards asked.

"Well, yeah, but I figured they were braxton hicks."

"How long have you felt them?" He asked.

"Off and on for about a week or two."

"But she was complaining about it earlier." John said.

"How much earlier?" Dr. Richards asked.

"I've only been home for about an hour and she's had it twice."

"Why?" Thora asked.

"You're thinning out and starting to dilate."

"But I still have a month." Thora said.

"I'm not saying you're going to have the baby today, or even tomorrow. This could be a long process. Every pregnancy is different. If you were to go into labor, the baby should be fine, only being a couple of weeks early."

"So there's no way of telling when?" John asked. "I'm only home for two days, should I be making some calls to try to get off?"

"No, John. Like I said, just because there are signs of labor, doesn't mean it will start quickly. I've seen the same thing in other women, who have had to be induced because they went after their due date. This is a natural process. Thora I want you to take it easy, you'll be fine." He smiled at them.

* * *

John opened the door to the light pink room, smiling at all the work Thora had put in it while he was gone.  
"Wow, T. You've done an amazing job in here." He said as he let his hand slide over the block letters on the wall, spelling out the name of their yet to be born baby.

FAITH CAROLINE

Faith had been the first thing that had come to his mind when the doctor had told them they were having a girl. Thora suggested Caroline, after John's mom. He sat down, opened the box the crib had come in and began pulling out the pieces. Thora sat down in the rocking chair that was in the corner of the room and watched him.  
Three hours later the crib was up and everything was set for her homecoming. Thora looked around the room and took a deep breath.

"I can't believe it's this close." She said. "I don't even want to think about going into labor and you not being here."

"Then don't. I'm a phone call away, and will be here before she is born." John said, wrapping his arms around her. "I promise."  
The next day they relaxed around the house, then she was dropping him off at the airport.  
"This is our last long stretch. Next time I get home I will be here until Faith is born." He smiled, leaning over and kissing Thora.  
"I love you T."

"I love you John." She said, then she watched him get out of the car and disappear into the crowd of people.

* * *

"How are ya feeling?" John asked her three days later.

"I'm ok. I've had some pain, but nothing serious." Thora said, laying in bed. RAW had just finished, but she knew he would call, like he always did.

"So, nothing new at the doctors?" He asked.

"Nope, it's all still the same." She said, smiling as Faith moved around in her stomach.  
Their talks lasted for hours. As the days passed Thora became more uncomfortable as the pains continued.  
A week later Thora was talking with John while she was standing in the kitchen.

"Are you timing the contractions?" He asked.

"They're too far apart to time. Maybe every 30 to 45 minutes." Thora said as she was hit with a hard contraction. She felt a gush, and looked down.  
"Oh God, John, my water just broke." She said, her eyes bugging out.

"Thora, call a cab, now." He said. She could hear he was out of breath, as he ran through the back part of the arena. "I'll be there in less than two hours."

* * *

_**~I want to thank everyone for their kind words! The writing is still going slow, but I will post as I get them written! **_


	13. Chapter 13

"I still can't believe she's here." John smiled as he looked in the nursery as Thora rocked Faith.

"I can't believe you made it in time." Thora laughed. A week ago her water had broken, and her labor went fast. John had ran through the door just as the doctor was telling her to push.  
"How long do I get to keep you?" She asked, as John walked over to her, taking a sleeping baby out of her arms and laying her in her crib after giving her a kiss.

"I got a month off." He smiled, pulling her into his arms.

"So one more week?"

"No, I have three more off." John smiled.

"I know, but you'll go back before. I know you." Thora smiled at him.  
A week later John was packed up and heading out the door. He walked back and kissed her and Faith.  
"Ok that's the fourth time you've come back in. You're going to miss your flight." She laughed at him.

"Alright, I'm going." He huffed, walking out to the cab. "I'll be back in two days. I love you both!" He yelled before stepping in the cab. Thora kept herself busy around the house. She still hadn't made a choice about going back to work, but she did use her free time while Faith was sleeping to start working out.

"I think I pushed myself too hard today." She said, while talking to John on the phone. She was laying in bed, Faith was already down for the night.

"Just go to sleep, Baby." John said.

"RAW comes on in an hour. I always watch."

"Ah, it's not that good tonight. You should get your rest." He said. "Listen, I gotta run. Call you later?"

"Yeah, call me. Love you." Thora said.

"I love you too." He hung up.  
Thora was a little concerned with how he had acted. She knew his story line had been crazy lately. The rumored affair with AJ. But it had made her laugh. He had never once suggested that she not watch. As he stood in the ring that night, she knew why.  
She watched as her fiancée kissed another women. She forced herself out of bed, pissed, waiting for his call.

"What the fuck John?" She screamed.

"What? What did I do?" He asked.

"You kissed AJ. Why would you even ask what you did?"

"It's a story line." John tried.

"Bull shit. The story line called for a kiss, not for you to shove your tongue down her fucking throat!"

"Come on, T. You sound crazy." He said.

"No, I know what I saw, I saw how comfortable you were with it."

"What are you saying?" John asked.

"I want to know how long it's been going on?" Thora asked.

"How long what's been going on?"

"How long have you been sleeping with her?"

"Oh, come on! I'm not sleeping with her." John shouted.

"Ya know, I should have known. You cheated on your last girlfriend with me, I don't know why I thought I was different."

"That's not true Thora. And if you want to go there, I wasn't the only one who cheated. You want to get right down to it? Fine. Where were you the four weeks before you told me about Faith? How do I know that you weren't out fucking whoever? How do I know she's even mine?"

Thora couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could he drag their baby into the middle of their fight?  
Her silence scared him.

"T, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." John said softly.

"I have to go." She said, hanging up the phone. She let herself sink to the floor, not knowing what to do, or how to handle the situation in front of her. Truth is, with Faith coming early, the doctor had told her that he could have been wrong about the conception date. She had kept it to herself, and never told John about it. The dates were just to close. She had slept with them a day apart from each other. If John was cheating on her she deserved it. After all, she was so worried about it only because she had a guilty conscious.


	14. Chapter 14

"Thora!" John yelled as he opened the front door to their home. Thick silence hit him in the face as he took the last step and went inside, closing the door behind him. He dropped his bags and called her name again. He had never this house so quiet. He sank down into the overstuffed couch several minutes later after searching the house and seeing no sign of her. He hadn't talked to her since their fight. She wouldn't return his calls or text. He had been so stupid. Stupid about everything, but mostly about questioning if Faith was his. Deep down the question had always been there. But now, he had someone whispering it in his ear while he was on the road. Someone he really didn't care about, she was just there. He let his head fall into his hands, racking his brain for a way to fix the problems he created.

"Well, lets see if Daddy's home." He heard Thora's voice as the front door opened. He rushed into the front room, and smiled at Thora. She had Faith in her arms. He had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life.  
"Ah, there he is." She said to Faith. She looked up at him.  
"John can you take her for a minute? I have somethings I need to do."

"T, I'm sorry." He started as he took the baby into his arms.

"I don't want to hear it." She said. "And this will not be discussed in front of her." Thora smiled down at her daughter, then kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room. An hour later, he had put Faith down for her nap. He found Thora in the office. She was on her email.

"T, we do need to talk." He said, as she hit send, and he saw who the email was too. "Was that work?"

"Yeah. I'm starting back in two weeks." She said, closing her laptop.

"You're what? We haven't even talked about this yet." John said, raising his voice.

"I don't have to discuss work matters with you. Besides I have to have a way to support my daughter."

"You have me. I support our daughter." John said. "I support our family."

"As far as I'm concerned we have no family." Thora said, standing up and walking past him. He grabbed her upper arm squeezing it tightly.  
"Let go of me John."

"You're not doing this. I won't let you take her away from me." John growled.

"She's not yours. You said so yourself." Thora hissed back. John let his hand drop. The color left his face.

"She's not mine?" He asked.

"Have a good life John. Maybe one day you'll be ready to be a family man. But not right now. I just gave you an out. Take it and let us go." She walked away. After a minute he followed her, and saw her loading suitcases in her car.

"T, stop this, you aren't going anywhere." He said, taking the bags out of her car. She picked them up to put them back in, and he jerked them out of her hands, throwing them across the yard.  
"I won't let you leave. Not like this."

"You don't have a choice in this." Thora said, trying to hold back her emotion.

"That baby has my last name. She's mine no matter if it's my blood that runs through her veins or not. She's mine, and so are you!" John yelled. "I'm not letting you walk out of my life. I know I've fucked up. I was stupid, but I never thought I would lose you. Not in a million years. I love you Thora."

"Love isn't that simple." Thora said, as tears fell from her eyes. "I know you love Faith. But what if she isn't yours?"

"I don't care!" John yelled.

"Stop. None of this is going to help things." Thora said. "John, I will never keep you from Faith. You can see her whenever you want. But things aren't good between us. If they were you would have never let things get in your head."

"Is this still about the kiss?" John asked. "It was work. I thought you understood that."

"No John. I could deal with the kiss, what I can't deal with is the fact that when she jumped into your arms you were very comfortable with it. The comfort that comes from being with someone. How you use to be with me. How you would let your hand slide across my back during that year when no one knew. That's what bothers me. That's what gave it away. So you can stand her and deny it all you want. But I know there's something going on."

"I haven't slept with her." John shouted.

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean that you haven't thought about it. Maybe we rushed into things and it scared you. Maybe you have always question Faith's paternity, but I know that someone is there pushing you on that, and I know it's AJ." John stood there in silence.  
"See? Tell me I'm wrong, tell me that she isn't spending time in your hotel room with you. TELL ME!" Thora screamed. John stood there. "You're ring is on the dresser in your room. If you want to see Faith call me. I promise I won't keep you from her. If you want to get a DNA test, I'll do it. But right now, we have to leave."

"T, please." John said quietly, looking into her eyes. "I don't want you to go."

"I didn't want the whole world questioning my child. I told you that in the very beginning. But now they are. They've contacted Eric, who told them it's possible, they've gotten personal information from someone close to you. Things that no one knew about but you and I, and I haven't told anyone, so apparently your girlfriend has a big mouth, and so do you. I would never tell anyone personal things about you John. That's where we're different. That's how you know I truly love you. Things happened, I'm not innocent in all this. I did sleep with two men very close together, I'm not denying that. There is a possibility that you aren't her father. A very small one, because of the fact that she came early. But in my heart, I believe she belongs to you. But you know, I thought I did too, and I was wrong there." Thora said, walking across the yard and picking up her bags. She put them in the car, and went in to get Faith.  
John sank to the driveway as he watched them leave. He was powerless to stop her. She was right. He had done things to push Thora away. It was his fault that his family had been ripped apart. And he had to be the one to fix it.


	15. Chapter 15

Over the next two weeks, whenever John was home, Thora would let him have time with Faith. It wasn't something that bothered her. Faith loved her father, and he loved her. Thora had also asked John to help her interview people to going on the road with them as a nanny.

"So we leave tomorrow. Are you sure you're ok with this one?" Thora asked John.  
They were in his living room. He was laying back on the couch in only a pair of shorts, while Thora did her best to keep her eyes on the papers in front of her, that were taking up the whole coffee table, and a lot of the floor. She sat on the floor with her back leaned up against the couch.

"Let me see that one." He pointed across the room to the one farthest away. Thora crawled over to the papers, only to turn around and see John's hand rubbing himself. She threw the papers at him.

"Cena, focus." She said.

"Damn it, T. You're the one who came over here with your ass hanging out the bottom of your shorts. It's been two months since I've even seen you naked." He grinned. "I am a man. What do you expect?"

"You seem to be forgetting the fact that we aren't together."

"Not my choice." He smiled, not even trying to hide the growing bulge in his gym shorts. "I miss you T. I miss your smile, I miss your laugh. I miss you being here, being able to hold you while I sleep. Being able to wake up happy, just because you're there. I have been good. I haven't put any moves on you. I let you have your space. But there's no denying what the meer sight of you does to my body."

"John. It's not a good idea right now." She tried.  
He sat up and sank to the floor in front of her.

"T, I know I've messed up. I told you everything about AJ. There was never any sex, never anything physical, at all. Yes, she spent too much time alone in my hotel room with me, yes we did talk a lot. But I could never go through with it. All I wanted was you." He reached his hand over and let his fingers touch her cheek.

"John..." She started, but he placed a finger over her lips.

"Thora, you don't know how you make me feel. You don't know what you do to me. It's the little things that you do. When you brushed by me in the kitchen earlier, and gave me that little squeeze on the arm. How you walk, the way you had that little trail of sweat that ran down your neck to the middle of your breast. Do you know how many times today I have fought off the urge to grab you and throw you on our bed?" His hand slipped around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. He pressed his lips to her neck.

"John, no. We can't." She said, but his lips moved to hers, cutting her off. She could feel his hardness press against her center. She wanted to let him do what he wanted. She wanted him as much as he wanted her, but she had to stop him.  
"It's not the right time, John." She said, getting off his lap and walking away.

She heard him huff, as he stood up and followed her.  
"Then when?" He asked, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know."

"Haven't I proved to you that you're the one I want?" He asked.

"Yes. But I don't want to rush. Not this time." She said, turning towards him. "I need to work on me. To remember who I am."

"Do you still love me?" He asked.

"John..."

"Answer the question. Do you still love me?" He repeated.

"Yes. I love you." She confessed.

"Then that's all we need to know. Things will work out." He smiled, leaning his face towards hers. She pulled away.

"Eric's been calling me." She said, turning and looking out the window. "He want's to see Faith."

"Bull shit!" John yelled.

"He says he has the right to see his kid." Thora said.

"She's not his!" John yelled. "She's mine. Why can he not understand that?"

"He's asked me for a paternity test." She said quietly.

"And you said no, right?" He asked.

"I can't. He told me if I don't follow through with it, he will go to the courts." Thora said as the tears fell from her eyes. "Thing is, he doesn't care about her. He's doing this to get back at me for leaving him." John wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him, hugging her tightly. "I know who her dad is John. I see more of you in her every day."

"Well, it's not like I can blame him, T. She's like your twin. And who wouldn't want to have something that beautiful in their life?" John smiled.

"Thank you." She said, glad he was there for her. He kissed her forehead before she pulled away from him. She wiped her tears.  
"Alright, so we're settled on Becca?" John nodded. "Can you keep an eye on Faith? I need to call her and run a few errands before we leave tomorrow."

"Would I ever say no?" John smiled. "Besides that means your coming back tonight."

"I'll be back in an hour." She smiled as she grabbed her jacket and left the house. She smiled when she got back to the house and found John sleeping on the couch with Faith sleeping on his chest. She gently pulled Faith out of his arms, and took her to her crib, before returning and somehow managing to get John to bed. He pulled her down on the bed with him.

"Just stay for a minute T. I miss holding you." He was half asleep, so she laid there instead of fighting him. She would get up as soon as he fell asleep, and go to the guest room.  
The sun shining through the curtains woke her up the next morning. She had fallen asleep with John's arms around her. A smile crossed her face, remembering what it felt like to wake next to him every morning.


	16. Chapter 16

"So one rental?" The guy behind the counter asked.

"Yes." John answered.

"No. Two." Thora said, checking her email. "I have some stuff to do apparently, before going to the arena."

"And so it begins." John smiled. They got their cars and went to the hotel. They had gotten a family suite together, John's idea of course.

"So, you're bringing Becca and Faith with you." Thora said as she was grabbing her things to head out the door.

"Yeah, we'll see you in about an hour." John said. Thora kissed Faith before walking to the door. John stopped her and pulled her into his arms.  
"Take a deep breath, T. Settle down. Everything will fall in to place." He smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled up at him, and before she could move, he pressed his lips to hers.

"Aww, you two are so cute." Becca gushed from behind them.  
Thora gave John a sharp look, but he just smiled.

"I love you." He yelled, as Thora walked out of the room, she waved, wondering what she was going to do with him.

An hour later she pulled into the arena parking lot and stepped out of her rental. Her name was shouted, but she didn't pay attention, most everyone knew who she was from her face being slapped on every wrestling rumor site there was. She walked to the trunk to get her things out, when she heard her name again, only this time she recognized the voice. She turned to see Eric standing in the crowd of fans, who hoped to catch a glance of their favorite superstar. She left her trunk open and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see my baby." He said. "Where is she?"

"She's with her father." Thora snapped. "You have no right to be here. Leave." She turned to leave but he kept talking.

"Say what you want Thora, but I know the truth and so do you."

She turned and walked up to him.  
"You don't know shit, Eric." She said pointing her finger in his face. "You're only doing this to get your 15 minutes of fame. But you're the one who's going to look like a complete jackass when all this is over." She growled. "I suggest, for your safety, you leave before John gets here." She walked away, seeing John's car pull into the lot, parking next to hers. She hurried towards the car, making sure Faith was completely covered before she was gotten out of the car.

"What were you doing with the crowd?" John asked, as he set up Faith's stroller, helping Thora snap her seat onto it, as his eyes scanned the crowd. He saw Eric. "Get her inside, now." He growled as his legs started moving towards the crowd.

Thora turned to Becca.  
"Take her in. We'll be in there in a few minutes." Becca did as she was told, while Thora tried to catch up with John, but it was too late.

"Get the fuck outta here Thompson!" He yelled.

"Or what Cena? You'll hit me?" He laughed.

"You wanna talk about hitting? Last time you saw Thora you split her lip open. You want to tell everyone about that? You wanna tell them how you cheated on her with anything on two legs, male and female? Because so far you've painted yourself out to be a great guy, haven't you. But I know you. I know who you are!" John yelled.

"Thora got what she deserved that night." Eric laughed, causing John's temper to rise. He reached over and grabbed him by the t-shirt.

"You think it's funny to beat a women? Why don't you try it on someone your own size. Cause I can promise you this, a back hand won't knock me to the ground." John said, getting in his face. "You laid your hands on the women I love. You're lucky I haven't gotten a hold of you yet!"  
Thora finally got to where they were, she grabbed John's arm.

"Stop! This is what he wants." She said.

"Temper, Cena. I don't know if you should be around my daughter." Eric smirked.

"SHE'S MINE!" John screamed, letting go of his shirt, letting Thora push him back.

"We'll see." Eric laughed.

"Yeah, let's see right now. I bet I can draw blood with out a needle." John said bawling up his fists.  
Thora's eyes catch a car flying up to the crowd. Randy jumped out and ran over.

"Cena, get in the arena. NOW!" Orton yelled at him.

"It doesn't matter Cena. I know Thora will come back to me." Eric called over the crowd.

John grabbed Thora and kissed her, she didn't fight him.  
"She left you for me. Remember that? I'm the one she choose. She's mine, they're both mine." John laughed, as he backed up, pulling Thora with him.  
"Stupid mother fucker, coming here and running his mouth." John said.

"And you did exactly what he wanted you too." Randy said. "Do you know how many cameras were going off. That shit will be all over the internet before the fucking show even starts tonight, you fucking dumbass." Randy shoved him. "Get in the arena, and figure out how to fix the damage you just caused."

Vince was standing there waiting for them when they walked in the arena.  
"My office now! Both of you!" He growled.  
"This shit has to stop!" Vince yelled, slamming his fist down on the desk in front of him, causing Thora to jump. John reached over and placed his hand on hers.

"What do you suggest?" John asked, irritated.

"Personally, I'd like to go back and rethink signing both of you. You two are a business nightmare!" His voice boomed off the walls of the small office. Thora's fingers gripped John's, and he gave her a squeeze.

"Come on Vince, where would your company be without me? You fire me, guess how many other companies would be begging for me. I would be signed before I even walked out of this building." John said.  
"And aside from personal things, when has Thora ever been a problem? She does her job better than anyone ever has."

"I know. But what happened out there, I don't want a law suit because of you two." Vince said. He looked at Thora.  
"Who's kid is she? I mean is it possible that she could be this other guys?"

"Yes, there's a small chance." Thora said quietly.

"Then figure out who's she is. You think she's John's? Show the proof, and get this asshole out of your life." Vince said.  
"Do it soon, I won't have another scandal like this. While I won't fire you, I can suspend you both, without pay." He said.  
"Now, get out of my office."


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh, god. I think I'm going to vomit." Thora said, bolting up from the chair in John's living room and running to the bathroom.  
They had just gotten back from the DNA testing. Faith was sleeping, still laying in her car seat. John had turned on the tv, trying to distract himself from his thoughts. A few minutes later Thora came back in and sat down.

"Two days, T." John said, flipping through the channels, not even seeing what was on.

"How can you sit there so calm and cool?" Thora asked, sitting on the edge of her chair.

"Honestly, I feel like there are bombs going off in my stomach, but it's not going to help. What's done is done. We can't change it." He said, as Thora jumped up and ran out of the room again.  
John wanted to make the next two days go by as fast as possible. He tried to fill they're day with as much as he could to keep their minds off the results, but with the fact that Thora refused to stay at his house, made things difficult. And when he called her the next morning, she refused to get out of bed.

"I'm not going anywhere today." She said. "I can't take the stress."

"Can I come over to your place?" He asked.

"Sure. But I'm not doing anything today." She said. John agreed and got ready quickly, heading over to Thora's apartment. The hours passed by like days.

"I can't sit here anymore and do nothing but think about a phone call coming. One that isn't even coming today." John complained. Thora just looked at him.  
"You can sit here and do nothing, but I'm taking Faith, and finding something to do. It's a nice day, the sun is shining." John thought for a minute. "I'm taking my baby to the zoo, with or without you." John said, standing up and packing Faith's diaper bag. Thora gave in.

"Let me shower." She smiled.  
Their day was great. They managed to spend the entire day walking around the zoo, laughing and talking. Forgetting all about the phone call.

* * *

"I had fun." John said as he tucked in an exhausted Faith. Thora smiled as she watched him, panic hitting her, she turned and walked into her living room and sat down on the couch. John walked in and sat next to her.  
"You ok?"

"No." Thora said quietly. "I fucked everything up for us." John put his arm around her, pulling her into his side.

"No you haven't." He tried to reassure her.

"What's going to happen if you aren't her dad?" Thora asked. "I don't know if I can handle that."

"Nothing's going to happen." John said. "Not one thing will change. I'm not going anywhere."

"I can't lose my baby." Thora sobbed.

"I can hire a much better lawyer than he can. She won't be going anywhere." John said, pulling Thora into his arms.

"I miss you John." Thora said, pulling his lips to hers.

"Thora, are you sure?" John asked, only to have her stand up and pull him up by his shirt, leading him to her bedroom.

"Stay, please." She said quietly, while pulling him on top of her, kissing him.

* * *

John woke up with the sheet tangled around him. He smiled realizing Thora was still in his arms. Glad it hadn't been a dream. Her naked body was pressed against his her arm wrapped around his back, like she was worried he would leave during the night. She felt him moving.

"No, not yet. I'm not ready to get up. Just stay here." She mumbled. Just as she did, Faith's cry was heard through the monitor.

"I'll get her." John said, pulling Thora in for a kiss, then grabbing his shorts. Thora got up and made a bottle, meeting John and Faith in the living room. When Faith was done eating she fell back asleep. John took her back to her crib, then went back to the couch, pulling Thora on top of him.

"Does this mean we're back together?" He asked between kisses. Before she could answer the phone rang. Thora jumped off him and answered it.  
"Well?" John asked.

"It was a recording, it said the results were sent to my email." Thora said. Panic ran through her body. Her knees gave out and she sank to the floor.

"T!" John yelled, jumping up to catch her. He sat her on the couch and got her a bottle of water.  
"We don't have to do this right now." He said.

"Yes we do. Will you get my laptop?" He nodded and grabbed it off the desk, handing it to her. It seemed like it took the email an hour to load. He watched as she scrolled through and clicked the one they were looking for.  
She clicked the attachments, reaching over and squeezing John's hand as the document popped up on the screen.


	18. Chapter 18

Thora looked over the numbers. None of it making sense to her. She scrolled down, and read the words out loud.

"100% not the father of Faith Cena." She read.

"What?" John said, sitting up, reading over her shoulder. He took a deep breath as he read the name on the screen.  
"Oh, thank God." He said, seeing Eric's name.  
"Forward that to the bastard now."

"Don't you want to see your results?" Thora asked, already clicking the on the other document, and scrolling to the bottom.

"I don't think there's a need. I never thought there was a need for any of this, shit."

"99.999% you are the father." She smiled over at him. "It feels good just to have it on paper, so no one can question it."

"Speaking of questions, you never answered mine from earlier." John smiled.

"I don't know what your talking about." Thora giggled as John grabbed her around the waist, taking the laptop and sitting it on the table.  
He pulled her to him.

"Come on T. I never wanted any of this. I never wanted you to move out. I want things back the way they were. I want you." He flashed his signature grin, makes his dimples appear.  
"I want you and Faith back home, with me."

"Ok." Thora said.

"Just listen to me... Oh wait, did you say ok? No arguments?" He asked.

"No arguments." She smiled.

"Ok, just wait." He said getting up and walking to her bedroom. He came back out with a small box, and handed it to her.  
"I was planning on asking you yesterday, but you were so stressed, I didn't want to make you faint or anything." John smiled, opening the box that was in her hand. It was her ring. The ring he had given her when she had agreed to marry him. The ring she had given back to him.  
"If you want, I will get down on one knee and ask you again." Tears were welding up in her eyes, he gently took the box and knelt in front of her.  
"Thora, I love you. Through out everything that has happened, that has never changed. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, T. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Thora whispered, letting the tears fall down her face. He slipped the ring on her finger.  
"I love you, John."

* * *

_**The end**_

**_Thanks to everyone who followed/reviewed this story!_**


End file.
